Tu tiempo Mi tiempo
by Kapriiwhoosh
Summary: Y cuando llueve, ¿Encontrarás siempre un escape? ¿Acaso había dejado que la lluvia, que fueron los acontecimientos ocurridos, me empapara por completo dejando todo su peso sobre mí y ahogándome? Así había sido / AH/Ooc/


**The Paramore Fanfic Twilight Contest.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes originales de Twilight son de S. Meyer. Yo soy una de las tantas personas que los ha tomado prestados. Esto es diversión, no hay fines de lucro.

**Nombre del Fic: **Tu tiempo. Mi tiempo.

**Nombre de la canción en que se inspiró: **When It Rains

**Autor/res.: **Kaprii Mellark

**Número de Palabras: **4.931

**Link al perfil del Contest: **.net/~theparamoretiwilightc0ntest

**Pareja Elegida: **Edward & Bella

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: **Aquí no hay personajes perfectos. No hay héroes o heroínas. No hay dioses ni príncipes de ensueño. Sólo el humilde intento de mostrarlos lo más humanos posibles. Todos caemos, todos cometemos errores. Todos lloramos.

…

_And when it rains_

_(Y cuando llueve)_

Una gota de lluvia. Una simple, solitaria, transparente e insignificante gota de agua.

Que nace, se junta con otras muchas y unidas caen en una carrera vertiginosa desde el cielo. Hasta tocar tierra y llegar a los lugares más recónditos.

Seguí con mi mirada el trayecto de una de esas gotitas, que encontró su fin al chocar con el vidrio de mi ventana. Se deslizó lentamente a lo largo de éste hasta tocar el borde y deshacerse entre otras que habían hecho el mismo camino. Pobre gota.

_On this side of town it touches, everything…_

_(En esta zona de la ciudad, toca todo…)_

Contemplé el paisaje desde mi ventana, mientras la taza de café en mis manos les daba un poquito del calor que necesitaba. Hacía un frío del demonio en Seattle. Y llovía. El enorme chaleco de lana que cubría mi cuerpo no lo aplacaba. Ni la bufanda que envolvía mi cuello. Ni el gorro, también de lana, sobre mi cabeza. Y que decir de los calcetines de algodón en mis pies o las medias, dos pares, bajo mis pantalones de buzo. No me había mirado en el espejo, pero estaba segura que mi imagen sería como la de un oso. Me sentía enorme rodeada de tanta prenda. Pero protegida a fin de cuentas, aunque sea en algo, del frío. Y era el atuendo más apropiado para una tarde de fin de semana en casa. Sola y sin mucho que hacer.

Frío. Todo lo que sentía era frío. Y todo lo que oía era la lluvia. Todo en mi vida parecía un día de lluvia sin cesar. Mojando todo lo que tocaba. Gota tras gota. Problema tras problema. Hasta formar un charco enorme del que parecía no haber escapatoria.

Y aunque sentía que en cualquier momento terminaría por ahogarme, seguía a flote.

No había dejado de pensar en todos los acontecimientos ocurridos últimamente. Y aunque ya no eran lo principal entre mis pensamientos, no dejaban de aparecer en mi mente como anuncios publicitarios. Pop. Pop. Pop. Dando vueltas y vueltas. Siendo sincera, no podía dejar de pensar en _él_. No era algo fácil sacar a alguien de tu sistema. Y menos aún cuando esa persona quiso salir por voluntad propia. Sin que tú lo pidieras.

El recuerdo aparecía y se sonido de la lluvia se mezclaba con el de mis pensamientos_. Gota. Él. Gota. Él. Gota. Él. Gota. Gota. Gota _

_Él_…y yo. La nuestra era una relación extraña. O normal. Dependiendo del punto de vista del que la vieras.

Podíamos ser dos personas completamente distintas. O ser los más afines.

Podíamos pasar de un momento tenso o una discusión tormentosa, en un minuto, al paraíso y la paz de una reconciliación al siguiente.

Y aunque no éramos perfectos, con todo lo exquisito y agradable que conlleva el amor y la pasión que nos teníamos, siempre nos apañamos bien. _Bastante _bien.

_Él_ era la persona que estaba ahí para mí en los momentos de tristeza. Quien con sus bromas tontas y comentarios infantiles o a veces sarcásticos terminaba por sacarme una sonrisa, cansada o no, pero sonrisa finalmente. Quien muchas veces agotaba mi paciencia con su desorden o el mal carácter que algunas veces solía embargarlo.

Éramos dos seres intensos en todo sentido. Pero de una manera extraña, nos complementábamos.

En un inicio, cuando apenas conocíamos el nombre del otro y nos veíamos a la distancia desde los bancos del salón de clases, la nuestra era una relación simplemente cordial.

Si el piercing que llevaba sobre una de sus cejas o el tatuaje que adornaba su brazo, que logré vislumbrar bajo su camiseta en un extraño día de sol – y que tiempo después descubriría con mis manos no era el único en su cuerpo. O los jeans entubados y rasgados en sus rodillas y su fiel gorro de lana oscuro cubriéndole el cabello. O el habitual cigarrillo entre sus labios y los audífonos sobre sus orejas conectados a algún I-pod, de los cuales salía la pesada melodía de la canción de algún grupo Rock Hardcore. Si esas cosas no me mantuvieron alejada, llevándome a juzgarlo simplemente por su apariencia. Entonces nada lo haría.

Tras algunos meses, unos besos furtivos, y en un breve diálogo supe que _"yo le gustaba"._ Y transcurridos otros más, que _"quería salir conmigo"_. En un momento pensé que haría falta un ejército para escuchar las palabras que definirían lo nuestro – y no es que las esperara, porque no me hacían falta para saber lo que sentía. Pero fue un día como otro cualquiera en el que desnudos sobre las sabanas de su cama, con nuestros cuerpos entrelazados y temblorosos por el éxtasis, que oí de sus labios en mi oído ese _"te amo". _.

_Just say it again and mean it._

_(Solo dilo otra vez y demuéstralo)_

Dos años juntos.

Si bien desde que lo conocí advertí esa ola de misterio que rodeaba su persona, poco a poco las murallas autoimpuestas fueron cediendo llevándonos a cultivar una relación plena. Paso a paso me gané su confianza y _él_ la mía. Supe que sólo tenía a su madre y un hermano. Su padre había muerto hace unos cuatro años. Me dijo que vivían lejos, muy lejos de aquí. Y que con ellos no hablaba hace casi tres.

Que había llegado sólo con un bolso y algo de dinero a este lado del país, buscando dejar el pasado en el pasado. Y según sus palabras _"prefería no recordarlo"._

Ahora yo era su presente.

Siempre que tratara de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, ávida por conocer más, sus manos y sus besos me hacían perder el norte. _Él_ era mi debilidad.

Fueron dos años en que con una mirada casi, casi podíamos decirnos las cosas. En los que muchas veces llegué a creer que él me leía la mente.

Pero fue una semana, solo una, en que todo cambió.

Pasamos de hablar todos los días a hacerlo sólo unos pocos. De conversar como los mejores amigos a solo como conocidos. O al menos así lo sentía yo _¿Dónde estaba la confianza que siempre tuvimos?_

Veía como se alejaba. Lo abstraído y preocupado de su comportamiento. El dolor en sus ojos, en sus gestos, en sus palabras.

En definitiva, no podía tapar el sol con un dedo. No estábamos bien. No sabía lo que era, pero ahí estaba. _Él_ no estaba bien. En mi interior sentía que había algo que escondía. El hecho de no saber que era, el que no se comunicara conmigo y el no saber como ayudarlo, dolía. De sus labios no salía palabra alguna al respecto. Y me preocupaba… demasiado. Pero no podía hacer nada mientras _él_ no lo hiciera primero. Si querías saber que podía estar afectándolo tenías que esperar a que viniera a ti y lo dijera. No era la clase de persona que funcionara bajo presión.

Hasta que un día, finalmente fue él quien le dio fin a todo…

_And no, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming._

_(Y no, oh, ¿cómo pudiste?_

_Oh yo, yo no lo vi venir)_

El sonido de la puerta al azotarse me hizo saltar en mi lugar y de paso, interrumpir mis cavilaciones. Edward entró a la habitación con la cabeza gacha y a paso lento, señal de que algo había ocurrido. Se quitó el bolso, arrojándolo al suelo, y alzó su rostro hasta fijar su mirada con la mía. Sus ojos tenían una intensidad que abrasaba, una nueva y con un toque de turbación. Sin haberse quitado la ropa húmeda por la lluvia del exterior, se acercó con decisión y tomando mi rostro besó mis labios con fuerza. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus parpados apretados casi con furia. Me pilló totalmente desprevenida y sólo pude posar mis manos sobre sus hombros para afirmarme, ya que el choque de nuestros cuerpos me hizo perder el equilibrio. Parecía como si quisiera fundirnos con esa sola acción. Le devolví el beso, con todo el placer que era siempre besar a este hombre. Pero también con la alarma sonando en mi cabeza. ¿Qué había pasado?

— Edward… – alcancé a decir entre un beso y el otro. Un jadeo salió de sus labios y su asalto bajó en intensidad. El frenético beso ahora era sólo un roce suave, con su aliento colándose por mi boca y nariz. Con sus ojos aún cerrados, juntó su frente con la mía. El agarre de sus manos en mi rostro se relajó, pero no cesó.

— Bella… – su voz se quebró. Verlo desvalido, de la forma que fuera, siempre tocaba mi lado más sensible. Acaricié su rostro una y otra vez, asimilando sus ya conocidas facciones y entregándole todo el amor que tenía con ellas, en un intento por reconfortarlo. Tomé una de sus manos y nos dirigí hacia la cama. Se dejó caer en ella y apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas, hundió su rostro en sus manos. Me senté a su lado, acariciando su cabello. La duda era cada vez más grande.

— Edward ¿qué sucede?

— Perdóname… – su voz salió amortiguada por entre sus dedos.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes enfermo? – soltó un gemido lastimero, que no hizo más que alarmarme. Bajándome de la cama me puse frente a él y tomé su cara entre mis manos. Sus ojos verdes estaban rojos, en señal de haber estado llorando. Él no lloraba. Nunca – Vale, Edward, me estás asustando…

— Tengo… estoy… – cerró los ojos, presionando sus párpados con fuerza. Sus labios formando una línea recta, como buscando encerrar las palabras que pudieran salir – ¡Oh, diablos! No puedo… – se puso de pie, alejándose de la cama en dirección a la ventana.

— Déjalo salir de una vez, por favor – me crucé de brazos esperando su respuesta – He esperado días por saber que demonios te pasa, Edward – sentí coraje, pero no porque estuviera enojada con él, si no que porque ya mi paciencia estaba agotándose. ¿Cómo podía ayudarlo? El silencio de la habitación sólo era interrumpido por el sonido de la lluvia afuera. Hasta que él, aún mirando por la ventana, habló.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando te pedí matrimonio?

— Sí… – sonreí un poco ante el recuerdo – fue hace seis meses, celebrando a nuestra manera tu cumpleaños.

— En la cama de un hotel en Seattle… toda la noche – sentí en su voz como él también sonreía – Y "sutilmente", riéndote, te negaste…

— Mmm… sí… y te dije que esperáramos un par de años, al menos hasta cuando ambos termináramos de estudiar – asintió – y además, pensé que bromeabas – lo miré interrogante – pero ¿a qué viene todo esto?

— Yo sabía que eso era exactamente lo que harías ¿sabes? Negarte… Pero simplemente quise… intentarlo. No fue sólo un impulso del momento. Siempre, desde que supe que te amaba, me imaginé como sería nuestra vida juntos. No sería algo grande o sorprendente, o digno de una película o de los libros que tanto te gustan, pero mientras estuviéramos juntos, todo estaría bien – suspiró – Te imaginé a ti, hermosa, caminando por el pasillo de una Iglesia. Me imaginé, nervioso hasta los huesos, esperando por ti, mientras tu padre me asesinaba, seguramente sangrienta y dolorosamente, con la mirada – rió.

— Charlie ya no te odia… como antes – me mordí el labio, recordando como mi papá le hizo la vida imposible a mi novio, durante un año, antes de darse cuenta, y según sus palabras que _"El chico te ama, Bells. Y ha pasado la prueba de rigor: confianza. Supongo que se merece una oportunidad"_. Por supuesto que la merecía. La 'prueba de rigor' era soportar estoicamente los comentarios sarcásticos, amenazantes y el humor negro de Charlie en cuanto a mi integridad. Y sí… ir en su viaje semanal de pesca aquella vez que fuimos a visitarlo a Forks. ¡Oh!, mi pobre novio…

— No – rió – ya no me odia como antes… – susurró. Se dio la vuelta, pero sin levantar la mirada que estaba clavada en el suelo – Imaginé nuestra casa, decorada con mi gusto, por supuesto.

— ¿Paredes grises y muebles negros? ¿Posters de tus bandas favoritas en las puertas? ¿Un colchón sobre el suelo de la habitación en lugar de una cama? – sonreí.

— He cambiado… – me miró un momento, con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios, pero dirigiendo en unos segundos su vista hacia el suelo. Nuevamente – Como fuera, sería nuestro lugar. Con nuestras cosas, sin horarios, sin interrupciones… – suspiró – imaginé a nuestros hijos… ¿sabes? Sé que en ese entonces ni siquiera pensabas en eso. Ni yo. Pero creía que si en algunos años sucediera, sería perfecto, porque sería alguien tuyo y mío. No es el pensamiento que todo hombre tendría ¿verdad?

— Mmm no lo sé… – le sonreí – pero, amor, tú y yo sabemos que no eres como cualquier otro. Y nuestra relación no es como cualquier otra tampoco.

— "_¿Yo soy la mujer y tú el hombre?"_ – citó la frase con la que bromeábamos desde siempre, apelando a lo diferentes que éramos. Yo, muchas veces, la parte más racional. Demasiado racional en ocasiones. Pareció perdido en sus pensamientos durante un minuto. O dos. O tres – Hay algo que no te he dicho… – mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, presentía que lo que dijera no sería bueno – Te pido que me perdones, porque, sea como sea, finalmente es mi culpa… yo… – suspiró – necesito un tiempo…

— ¿Un tiempo? ¿De lo nuestro? –mi cerebro empezó a trabajar a toda velocidad en razones del por qué me lo pedía. _¿Estaba aburrido? ¿Ya no sentía nada por mí? ¿Había… otra?_

— Sé que me he alejado de ti, no he compartido lo que pasa por mi cabeza contigo. Sé que es una decisión repentina y quizás… algo de lo que me arrepentiré luego. Pero… lo necesito – el nudo en mi garganta se hizo más y más grande. Y aunque parecía que las lágrimas comenzarían a salir en cualquier momento, tenía que saberlo.

— ¿Tú… ya no sientes lo mismo?

— Sí siento. Te amo, Bella. Esa no es la razón… es algo – suspiró – es otra… cosa, esa no es la razón. Y por favor, no pienses que tienes culpa en esto. Porque el único culpable de esto, si puedo decirlo de alguna forma, soy yo – sonrió brevemente, pero en una expresión más triste que alegre. Sus ojos escondían algo. Si bien creí en sus palabras, de que me amaba, no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Porque algo le había ocurrido.

— Edward, si me amas, dímelo- tomé su cara, aún fría por el clima del exterior, entre mis manos, buscando contacto con sus ojos – confía en mí – puso sus manos sobre las mías, y enlazando nuestros dedos las retiró suavemente. Las besó y dejó caer con suavidad entre nosotros. Sentí una punzada de rechazo atravesarme.

— Yo… Bella, no se trata de confianza – tomó mi cara entre sus manos, con sus pulgares quitando de mis mejillas las rebeldes lágrimas que habían escapado de mis ojos – se trata de que tú no lo mereces – se acercó lentamente, posando sus labios sobre mi frente, dejando un beso largo, suave y casto sobre esta. Cerré los ojos ante el contacto. Lágrimas comenzaron a empujar mis párpados, luchando por salir – por favor, perdóname. No soy tan valiente como pensaba… – soltó mi rostro. Sentí sus movimientos al tomar su bolso, sus pasos alejándose y finalmente, la puerta al cerrarse. Abrí los ojos tratando de enfocarme en donde estaba. De pie aún en medio de la habitación. Las lágrimas me nublaban la vista. ¿Qué diablos había sucedido? Así que… ¿ese era el final? _¿Ese?_ Caminé hacia atrás hasta tocar el borde de la cama con la parte de atrás de mis rodillas. Me senté, sopesando los acontecimientos. Al parecer así era. Ese era el final. Edward había cortado conmigo _"porque lo necesitaba". _Ya no había un nosotros. Fue inesperado. Inexplicable. Pero real. Cerré los ojos, apoyé la espalda sobre el colchón y me dejé ir. Me rendí, sin poder evitarlo. Y lloré.

El sonido de la lluvia se hizo torrencial, el frío del ambiente pareció aumentar. Y ni toda la ropa que me cubría pudo aplacarlo.

_And no, oh, I need the ending.  
So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?_

_(Y no, oh, necesito que termine_

_¿Por qué no puedes quedarte lo suficiente para explicar?)_

Era increíble que la memoria pudiera guardar tan detalladamente lo ocurrido. Lo recordaba todo…

Los días posteriores a nuestra ruptura, no supe mucho de Edward. Aunque fue un golpe fuerte, mi cabeza estaba constantemente ocupada con otros asuntos, como por ejemplo, la universidad. Habían comenzado los exámenes hace alrededor de una semana. Tenía bastante que hacer.

No podía decir lo mismo de mi corazón. Dolía. Y mucho.

Aquel día, luego de que me soltara aquellas palabras y se marchara, recostada sobre mi cama con ese cúmulo de sentimientos quemándome en el pecho, el sueño me embargó y me dormí. Para despertar unas horas más tarde, con la realización de que sí. Había sido real.

Y así de simple. Un día como cualquier otro, en el que como cada mañana una llamada y su nombre en la pantalla de mi celular, me daría los buenos días. En el que un dulce beso me saludaría al encontrarnos para almorzar luego de clases. En el que sus ojos me mirarían con adoración y un calor que me llegaría hasta las entrañas. ¿Quién me iba a decir que ese día, un día como todos, terminaría así? Con ese final tan abrupto.

Fuera como fuese, él había terminado todo conmigo. Y eso dolía, por supuesto. No era sólo lo propio del ego al verse golpeado así – el que alguien te deje. Si no que el hecho de que fuera _así_. Sin una razón lógica. O una explicación. Algo no estaba bien. Algo había sucedido _ahí_. En él. O con él.

Reconozco que le di muchas vueltas al asunto. Los 'por qué' se amontonaban en mi cabeza. Pero pasadas las horas, y luego los días, decidí dejarlo así. O, por lo menos, _intentar_ no darle tantas vueltas. Porque, por lo demás, era su decisión ¿no? Debía respetarla. Eso es lo que hace alguien que ama, dejar ir. Y yo, tenía una vida que continuar.

— Eso es todo por hoy jóvenes – la voz del profesor, el sonido de las sillas al arrastrarse contra el suelo y el murmullo de mis compañeros al hablar, me sacaron de mi letargo mental, _una vez más_. Era algo usual por estos días. Miré la hoja de mi cuaderno de apuntes. Solo cinco líneas estaban escritas. Sacudí mi cabeza para despejar mis pensamientos. Tomé mis cosas y las metí en el bolso. Qué rápido pasa el tiempo. Según el reloj de mi teléfono ya serían la una de la tarde. _La hora del almuerzo. _Me colgué el bolso al hombro, tomé mi paraguas y salí de la sala. Por un momento pensé que, como casi todos los días, él estaría ahí, esperando por mí. Apoyado contra la pared, en una pose despreocupada, con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y su habitual gorro de lana cubriéndole el cabello. Levantando su mirada y encontrándose con la mía. Sonriéndome de la forma que sólo él lo hacía. Sensual. Confiado.

Pero no estaba. Los alumnos pasaban a mi lado caminando con rapidez, otros conversando animadamente. A medida que más y más salían de sus respectivas clases, la multitud en el pasillo fue aumentando y me vi arrastrada con ella hacia el comedor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dos semanas habían pasado desde su partida.

Volvía de haber hecho las compras, era media tarde, y como siempre… llovía. El temporal se había instalado con maletas y todo sobre Seattle. Y no era algo inusual, pero en estas fechas todos esperábamos algo un poco más cálido. Al menos un día en que el sol brillara entre las nubes. De mí, no podía decir que estaba excelente, pero de una forma u otra ese lacerante dolor de los primeros días ya había amortiguado su intensidad con otras muchas cosas que ocupaban mi mente y ya sólo tenía aquella sensación cuando mi mente volaba irremediablemente a cosas que me recordaban a él. Lo extrañaba, por supuesto. Pero la pérdida no me había matado.

Bajé de mi nube justo a tiempo para frenar el vehículo y esperar que la luz roja cambiase a verde. Estaba bordeando lentamente un parque cercano a mi casa, en donde pasé varias tardes sentada en una banca, leyendo. Mientras movía los dedos impacientemente sobre el volante y tarareaba siguiendo el ritmo de la canción que se reproducía en ese momento en mi I-pod.

_And when it rains,  
Will you always find an escape?  
Just running away,  
From all of the ones who love you,  
From everything.  
You made yourself a bed  
At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)_

_(Y cuando llueve,_

_¿Encontrarás siempre un escape?_

_Corriendo lejos_

_De todos los que te aman,_

_De todo._

_Te hiciste un lugar_

_En el fondo del agujero más oscuro – más oscuro)_

Inevitablemente pensé en lo bien que encajaba la canción con mis pensamientos y sentimientos de estos días. Apoyé la frente sobre el volante, justo en medio de donde mis manos descansaban y exhalé todo el aire de mis pulmones. Mi mente estaba agotada de darle vueltas siempre a lo mismo. Ya estaba cansada y aburrida de haberme sentado como una simple espectadora de lo que ocurría a mí alrededor, en mí y en él. Y el reconocimiento de mi error me golpeó con intensidad. ¿Por qué no hice algo? No para remediarlo, pero sí para lograr entender. ¿Qué había pasado conmigo, que me di por vencida con tanta facilidad? ¿Acaso había dejado que la lluvia, que fueron los acontecimientos ocurridos, me empapara por completo dejando todo su peso sobre mí y ahogándome? Así había sido. La letra no reflejaba solamente lo que yo pensé de él cuando se fue. Si no también, mucho de lo que pasó en mí y que ahora veía.

Mientras toda la realización se amontonaba en mi cerebro, levanté la mirada y la fijé a lo lejos, entre los árboles de aquel parque. Una figura oscura sentada sobre una banca llamó mi atención.

Con la espalda completamente apoyada en el respaldo y la cabeza gacha, cubierta por algún gorro, sólo estaba ahí. Sentada, tranquila, empapándose con el agua. En una especie de resignación. Parecía completamente desvalida y sin esperanza. _¿Qué podía estar haciendo una persona ahí, en medio de la lluvia?_

A través de mi vista periférica me di cuenta que la luz del semáforo ya era verde. Pisé el acelerador y comencé a avanzar con lentitud, poniendo mi vista cada cierto tiempo sobre aquella persona. De pronto realizó la única acción que pude percibir en esos largos minutos. Alzó su pálida mano y retirándose el gorro que cubría su cabeza, pasó sus dedos por entre su cabello. Cabello bronce oscurecido por la humedad, cuyos mechones empapados y largos cubrían totalmente su frente.

_Era él._

Sin pensarlo dos veces aceleré el ritmo y estacioné la camioneta a unos metros de donde estaba. Apagué el motor y traté de calmar mi pulso con respiraciones largas y lentas. Me sentía inexplicablemente nerviosa, pero alguien debía aclarar todo esto de una vez. Conseguir respuestas a mis dudas y algo de paz, si era posible, para lo que estuviera atormentándolo.

Me bajé del auto, cubriéndome la cabeza con la capucha del polerón que traía bajo el abrigo. Cerré la puerta y miré hacia el cielo. La lluvia había comenzado a ceder, cayendo ahora en pequeñas gotas, livianas y con menos intensidad. Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho y comencé a caminar.

Como si él hubiera anticipado mis acciones, levantó su rostro y la sorpresa cruzó sus facciones.

— Bella… – un amago de sonrisa apareció en sus labios, pero fue casi imperceptible.

— Hola, Edward – me fijé detenidamente en sus facciones. Él siempre sería hermoso. Se veía más delgado. Unas sombras un tanto amoratadas descansaban bajo sus ojos. Y estos mismos estaban enrojecidos alrededor de las pupilas. Se veía como una persona que necesitaba unas largas horas de sueño. Llevaba un enorme abrigo negro encima de su cuerpo, con el cierre a medio abrochar dejando a la vista su torso cubierto por una camiseta gris. Además de eso, solo una bufanda azul oscura rodeaba su cuello, cayendo floja sobre sus hombros. Tenía una mano sobre cada rodilla y con la derecha apretaba el gorro entre los dedos. Sus nudillos estaban rojos, seguramente por el frío al que estaban sometidos. Miré nuevamente su cara, sus mejillas también deberían haberlo estado ¿no? Sin embargo estaban pálidas… estudié nuevamente su rostro. Se veía… más que cansado. Completamente agotado. _¡Oh…!_

— ¿Estás enfermo? – mis pensamientos salieron a viva voz. Sus ojos, clavados en los míos, brillaron por un segundo. Como si hubieran tenido alguna esperanza contenida en ellos que por fin había sido liberada.

— Alguna parte de mí sabía que vendrías… – suspiró, quitando su mirada de la mía y fijándola en su mano derecha – y otra parte de mí, que era mejor que las cosas fueran así. Vivir en la ignorancia evita sufrimientos innecesarios… – cerró los ojos.

— Edward…

— Lo sé. Me equivoqué. Mantenerte al margen sólo causó más daño – suspiró – ya lo sabes… – tragué el nudo que se formó en mi garganta. Clavó una vez más sus ojos en los míos, parecían torturados – estoy enfermo…

Nos quedamos así, mirándonos el uno al otro, por largos segundos o minutos. Sentí una mezcla de emociones luchando por predominar en mi pecho. Alivio, por escuchar de su boca la verdad. Curiosidad, desesperación por querer saber que lo aquejaba. Pena, por comprender que no había confiado en mí. Rabia, con él por haberse ido cargando sólo con ello; conmigo por haber sido tan ingenua y haberme conformado con su decisión.

Pero mis manos quemaban por tocar las suyas, apretarlas entre las mías y confortarlo, si podía hacerlo.

Quería enredar mis brazos en su cuello y atraer su cuerpo hacia el mío.

Quería quedarme sentada a su lado, bajo aquella lluvia y empaparnos juntos hasta que los cielos se secaran.

Quería llorar. Quería… demostrarle que lo entendía. Porque, sí. Extrañamente, lo hacía. Él era Edward. Mi Edward. No sólo el amante. Si no también el amigo. Lo perdonaba, aún con una parte de mi luchando por no ceder, por todo.

— Lo que tienes… – sequé una lágrima que caía por mi mejilla – ¿es… grave, mortal, curable?

— No es mortal. Ni contagioso…

— Yo no… – esa no fue mi pregunta. No pensé en ponerlo en un aprieto.

— Lo sé – tomó mi mano – lo digo, porque tienes que saberlo, en caso de que te lo preguntes. Y es tratable… – admitió.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

— No merecías cargar con eso – apartó la mirada.

— ¿Hace cuánto tiempo lo sabes?

— Hace unas dos semanas – _él se había ido hace dos semanas._

Miré su perfil con atención. Y quise plantar mis manos sobre sus hombros y sacudirlo, luchar por una respuesta que me conformara. _¿Qué yo no lo merecía? _¡Oh, Edward…!

— ¿Quieres hablarlo?

— Anhelo eso… pero necesito tiempo – clavó sus ojos esmeraldas nuevamente en los míos y pude ver al fin la sinceridad en sus palabras. Ellos me rogaban que lo entendiera. Quería saberlo todo. Quería estar allí para él. Pero sabía que en esto sólo el tiempo tenía la respuesta.

Me levanté de la banca, con su mirada en mí siguiendo mis movimientos.

— Te amo, Edward – me acerqué a su rostro y con una de mis manos apartando el cabello de su frente, dejé un suave beso en esta – tómate tu tiempo.

— Te amo, Bella – tomándome por sorpresa, agarró mi mentón con sus dedos y dejó un beso en mis labios. Un beso pequeño, pero que involucraba una promesa. Un deje de esperanza al final del túnel. Me alejé de él y me di la vuelta dirigiéndome nuevamente hacia el auto.

_Take your time.  
Take my time._

_(Toma tu tiempo_

_Toma mi tiempo)_

Una vez detrás del volante, miré hacia el lugar en dónde Edward y yo hablábamos hace un rato. Vi su figura alejándose a paso rápido, en dirección contraria.

Encendí el vehículo y fije mi mirada en el horizonte, la lluvia aún seguía cayendo, pero ahora varios rayos de sol, delgados y creciendo poco a poco, se colaban entre las nubes, dándoles un color anaranjado que me transmitió una calidez que extrañaba.

Sonreí. Y emprendí mi camino.

Unos días más tarde, luego de una ducha y preparándome para dormir, el sonido de un mensaje en mi teléfono sería la señal definitiva de que las cosas podían tener un punto de retorno, si esperábamos el momento correcto.

**He tomado mi tiempo. ¿Y tú? ¿Quieres hablar?**

**Edward.-**

¿Había yo tomado también mi tiempo? Sí. Y Sabía que tenía que hacer. Qué era lo que quería hacer. Marqué el número y esperé…

El teléfono llamaba. El tono sonaba y sonaba. Luego de unos segundos, alguien al otro lado de la línea descolgó…

— Hola, Bella… – el alivio se percibía en su voz.

— Hola, Edward – silencio – ¿Cómo estás?

— Esperándote… – sonreí. Sabía, en el fondo de mi corazón, que sí había una oportunidad para esto. Nadie podía asegurar el futuro a ojos cerrados, pero el asunto estaba en tomar el riesgo ¿no?

_Take these chances to turn it around. (take your time)  
Take these chances, we'll make it somehow  
And take these chances to turn it around.  
__Just turn it around._

_(Toma las oportunidades para darle un mejor sentido–toma tu tiempo_

_Toma las oportunidades, podremos lograrlo de alguna manera_

_Y toma estas oportunidades para darle un mejor sentido…_

_Solo dale un mejor sentido)_

Y, de alguna manera, juntos podríamos hacerlo.

…

¿Fin…?

…

**N.A: **

Hola. _Eeh_, sip. Paramore es, hace unos años, una de mis bandas favoritas. No _podía_ quedarme sin usar una de sus canciones en una historia. Así que, aquí traigo otra de mis "rarezas". Espero la historia les haya gustado, hecho pensar, sentir. Qué sé _sho_ (como diría la Belén xD)

Las votaciones para el Contest (link en mi perfil) comienzan el 20 de Marzo. Si les gustó la historia, pueden votar por ella. Será más que bienvenido. _Muy bienvenido, en realidad_. Pero si no, igualmente pasen por ahí, hay mucho para leer :D

Sea cual sea el resultado del concurso, esto posiblemente tenga una continuación ya que fue pensada para eso ;)

Todos los comentarios u opiniones son bienvenidos :)

Al principio estaba entre esta canción y otra más, pero cuando la escuché en vivo el 26 de febrero de este año, aquí en Stgo de Chile (OMG ¡Hayley Williams, ídola …!) me auto-confirmé. Esta _tenía_ que ser mi canción (L)

Un saludo especial y _enorme_ agradecimiento a **Ebrume**, por su ayuda salvavidas, comprensión y apoyo en todo momento. Que enorme paciencia tienes… Ya lo dije, eres la mejor. Y otro para Debi (por ayudarme a salir del lío que es mi mente a menudo. ILY). Mis amigas de FB, Twitter, la vida cotidiana y loca: las quiero. (No puede faltar mi _#momentoshanana_. Pd: Pulga d2)

¡Gracias por leer!

Denisse.-


End file.
